


Those You Left Behind

by Callmeisolde



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV), daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Matt's not really gonna be around for awhile sorrry, Post Defenders, Season 3 Daredevil anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeisolde/pseuds/Callmeisolde
Summary: If Matt Murdock is back from the dead -- Foggy Nelson, Karen Page and Jessica Jones are gonna be the ones to find him. Or are they? Matt has a lot of people who care and a lot of people who would like to see him again. He's also got a lot of people who would rather he stay gone.Well you know I write, but I also art. I thought it would be fun to combine the two and see what I got. SO. I stupidly decided to write a comic book. I'm shit at several things: backgrounds. Objects. Bodies. Colour. Etc. so this is both good practice and incredibly hard work. Thanks very much for every eye and kudo and comment, 'cause I've been treating this like a full-time job whilst I'm unemployed. ;)On hiatus while I learn more about making comics!





	1. Prologue




	2. Later, At Josies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Foggy have a chat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett has some wise advice for Foggy.


	4. Can't do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy contemplates Brett's advice.


	5. Daredevil Returns?




	6. It's True.




	7. A Clear Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now, the rest is written but not *drawn*.


	8. He's not.




	9. Or I make you leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying a clip studio paint for my text! Much easier. I guess colour would make these long conversations easier but *dramatic shrugging*. Will be attempting some action soon!


	10. A Vigilante?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will draw Trish for realz soon.


	11. You drink too much.




End file.
